Enchanted FairyTale
by Ae123monkey
Summary: Miku doesn't know why, but she's trapped in an isolated castle. She knows that she's waiting for something, and she can't leave her room in the tower till she finds it. The Knight called Megurine has been running from the kingdom. On her quest to seek refuge, she dicovers the enchanted castle. They say only a very special person can see the castle, much less approach it...
1. The Enchanted Castle

**a.n. Hi guys! I got obsessed with Miku/Luka, so I had to write this. I got this idea at the dentists' office this morning, lol XD. **

**Enjoy. I don't own Vocaloid, or any of the characters. But I do own the plot. XD**

* * *

16-year-old Princess Miku Hatsune was spending her afternoon in the highest tower of a deserted castle in what was supposed to be a wonderland. It certainly looked like it to her, as she gazed out the large stone window on the back of her bedroom wall at what seemed like miles of lush green meadows (past the moat of lava that surrounded the castle and the few miles of brown-black igneous that surrounded the moat; Miku also ignored the sounds of the screeching dragon many floors below).

She wasn't allowed to ever leave this place. She spent her days and nights here, waiting. She didn't even know what for; all she knew was what her brother, Prince-_no_ _wait, _now _King _Kaito Shion, told her in his enchanted letters that came to her window magically. She would often write back on the enchanted parchment and quill he sent with his letters in a small parcel. Yesterday, out of sheer curiosity, she asked him why she was trapped in this room all alone forever.

So there sat Miku, gazing out in boredom at the sunny meadows that sat peacefully miles from where she was, (the place she stayed in seemed almost permanently cloudy; one could almost describe it as sinister, with the orange-red glow of the lava below reflecting on the solid black stone above it almost eerily) waiting for a letter with a red-and-blue yin-yang-style seal (the red was for Queen Meiko) to float through the window.

The long wait was rewarded, as she saw the beige-yellow of the parchment envelope cautiously float in through the stone window. Miku ripped off the seal and began reading the letter eagerly, devouring it in less than one minute. She was quite surprised when she read this letter, because, unlike her usual everyday letter where Kaito would tell her about his day and answer any questions she had written to him about, he had only written the answer to her question, but neither shortly nor briefly.

Miku suspected that this letter wasn't finished, yet it was signed at the bottom, and didn't look like it was written in a rush. She also imagined that it could have been a forgery, but it was written in the same navy-blue ink and neat fancy scrawl that only her elder brother had.

Miku looked over it once more:

_"Greetings, Miku._

_I was quite amused to see the question that you had asked me yesterday. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that you would ask a question of that sort; I thought that you had already figured out the reason that you were confined to that solitary lone tower. But very well, I shall answer it anyway. There was once a curse put on our parents that nobody in the tower knows of; not even the chief mage. I have inquired about this curse to many; no one knew. Apparently, it was forbidden magic that was cast upon our parents. The day our father, the king at that time, died, and our mother shortly followed. You were only 2 at the time, and I was 4. Once our mother died, you disappeared somehow. Just like that...you vanished into thin air._

_I started to cry, so the mage gave me a stack of the parchment paper that you're reading now, along with my special quill, saying that no one would ever be able to recreate or forge a letter from the prince. He explained that I could write to you this way. He also said that only a very special person can visit you; and that no one else in the kingdom can ever find you. It HAD to be that special person._

_The reason you are waiting and that one special person are connected._

_Miku, the thing you are waiting for is-"_

Miku frowned. This part of the paper seemed to be singed off. The only thing that was left after the scorch marks faded was the ending: _"Best Regards, Your Brother Kaito"_.

Miku sighed and sat down on her small wooden cot, wondering if the only true escape from this place was death...

* * *

The Knight called Megurine was wandering for miles in what seemed like the middle of nowhere in her armor; she was a knight and had trained in secret; it came in handy later when...she shook her head, trying to clear it of those negative thoughts.

She was starting to break a sweat, which was highly unusual. She had trained long and hard under very strenuous circumstances, so she rarely ever broke a sweat while fighting.

She finally spotted a meadow in the distance. She stopped, contemplating what she should do. She looked behind her. Hills of green and the purplish-blue mountains stood tall and proud behind her, and in front of her stood a vast field of green. The wild grasses were so tall they came up to her waist. The endlessness of the field seemed to be mocking her.

Frowning, the Knight called Megurine, more commonly known as Luka, looked around even more. Luka was relieved to find that there was a small spring with an apple tree growing at its shore to her right. She happily trudged over and filled her canteen with the clean sparkling water, and happily, almost like a little child, picked enough apples to last her at least one day.

She filled the burlap bag she had slung over her back with all the apples and started eating one, contemplating her decision. She got up, taking her canteen and burlap bag with her, and began to trudge through the waist-high grass, hacking with her sword at it to clear the path ahead of her.

_This might take a while..._

* * *

Miku, while thinking about how to escape, had noticed that it had started to get dark out. She, in response, closed the black curtains she had made for the window after feeling a draft, and sat down.

Miku's room, though simple, was rather well furnished. She picked a thick brown leather-bound book out of her bookshelf, something that she had been doing every day since she could remember, and flipped to the page where she had left the small red-ribbon bookmark that connected to the spine of the book. She placed it on her desk in the corner of the room and lit the candles that were methodically placed around her room. She finally lit the one at her desk and picked up her enchanted quill.

She began to write, the words forming beauteously on the paper in solid black ink. She wrote about the letter she had gotten today from Kaito and her thoughts today in general.

After she had finished, Miku closed the book and put her quill down. She looked at the book and smiled. This book was enchanted, much like everything else in this castle. It never seemed to run out of pages. When she was little, she had remembered it being much thinner in size. She closed her eyes, reminiscing at her younger days, when she didn't question anything and could live without the burden of wonder.

She picked the book up with a sigh and slid it back into its place on the bookshelf. She put her quill back in its place on the desk and blew out all the candles until only one remained at her bedside. She sat, thinking about what really could've happened to her parents and what that curse really meant.

With one last sigh, Miku blew out the candle and collapsed onto her wooden cot.

* * *

Luka had been walking for quite some time in the meadow. She looked behind her to see how much progress she had made. All she saw in the moonlight was a path clear of any weeds or grass that extended forever behind her. Luka grit her teeth and fought the aching pain in her legs. She methodically kept swinging her sword and trudged onward in the sea of grass, now a pale, shadowy-green in the moonlight.

She kept on, pushing herself to go faster, almost at the point where she was running just to get out of this horrid, _endless_ sea of green.

Finally, Luka collapsed onto her knees on what seemed to be rock of some sort. It didn't seem to go on for very long; at least not as long as the meadow did. In the short distance, she could see dark clouds around one specific area, and even though it was dark, she could see the moonlight reflecting off of the stormy-gray nuisances. She could only see a dark shadow at the base of the clouds; the central point that they all seemed to be drawn to.

Luka's curiosity was the sole reason she kept driving herself to go on. She ran and ran, pushing herself to go further and further before she collapsed.

After running for another mile or so, she ended up at the edge of the rock, and felt some sort of glowing heat from below her. She looked down, and was shocked to see a sea of hot glowing lava below her. What she was standing on seemed to be a cliff of some sort.

Luka winced at the thought of accidentally falling in and stepped back from the edge to get a bearing of surroundings. Or, she _tried _to.

By this point, Luka was bone-tired, and she collapsed onto the rock below. Unfortunately, the rock couldn't take all of her weight with her armor all at once, and crumbled.

The Knight Megurine's last thought as she watched the rock ledge above her shrinking was a rather ironic one before she fell into complete unconsciousness.

_Huh, I seem to be falling..._

If there were any bystanders, they would report seeing a rather small silhouette falling, not even trying to grip the rock wall a few feet from them.

But of course there weren't _any_ bystanders. Not even the _smallest_ animal could have witnessed this event, for the silhouette had fallen into the moat of lava that surrounded the Enchanted Emerald Castle.

* * *

**a.n. Review. This is my first Miku/Luka story, by the way.**


	2. Knight Animation

**a.n. I'm glad that I got four reviews! I was so scared that no one would like this story….**

**Special thanks to Maroon Cross and ParuCafe for favoriting this story.**

**Also to Ten-Faced, for****...well, a lot of things! She was the first one to review, also talked to me while I was bored...and basically helped me through the sadness of having almost no reviewers (and she cured it ;D).**

* * *

When Luka became conscience again, she felt as if she was sleeping on air.

Most literally.

She looked below her, and to her great surprise, she could still see the burning-hot red-orange lava below her...she could feel it too. But the sensation of falling was long gone, and she no longer felt unstable or at any risk of falling, even though she seemed to be sitting on air.

Luka cautiously stood, carefully placing her feet where her body once was. Now that she was up, she gauged just _how far_ she had fallen down into the trench.

The once moon-lit sky now clearly showed that it was daylight, though the whole sky was coveted in thick, heavy-grey stratus clouds.

_Just how long was I asleep?_

Luka shook her head to dispel these thoughts, thinking about how to get out of this horrible air-trench.

She wasn't close enough to the wall to climb her way out...so she might have to look into her burlap bag for a means of escape...

Luka felt around the back of her armor frantically.

When the shocked realization of reality hit her, all she was left with was utter despair.

Her burlap back, which had everything in it, including her water canteen, was gone. It was probably down in the plummeting depths of the lava below her. With any luck though, maybe it was still back up on the ledge...

Luka, with no other way to get out of the trench and with nothing to do, began reflecting on her life.

_Well, I was a wise ruler, and I always visited the slums to help them almost every day...same thing with the orphanage..._

_But then came the group of people that hated me for my ancestors' deeds, saying something about the curse put on the princess..._

_Oh god, why does MY past have to be the one that gets me killed?_

_I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE-_

Luka shot up from the trench and into the air, almost level with the trench's ledge. She landed flat on her back, all of the while screaming at decibels that could potentially harm the human ear.

"Oof!" Luka looked around. Her bag was nowhere to be found.

She felt at her side. At least she still had her sword, so she could proceed.

Luka looked in front of her.

_How did I EVER MISS THIS BEFORE?!_

In front of her was a large looming castle, its spires and high towers scraping the almost bedraggled sky above it. The meadow behind her, once sunny, seemed to fade into darkness, as a small little speck. She heard a screeching sound from within the castle.

Luka contemplated going in...and losing her life.

_Well, at least I'll die a heroic death in a secluded place...and I will only go down fighting._

With a determined huff, Luka set out towards the stone walls on a small rope bridge that was rather close to collapsing, willing to face what could be her possible doom within it.

Unbeknownst to Luka, the castle guardian was not welcoming any guests.

* * *

Miku stood anxiously at her window. She felt that something important was going to happen today, something _life changing._

And she didn't want to miss it no matter what.

She gazed out at the stormy-gray skies that surrounded the castle, then out at the skies above the meadow; for once, they didn't seem to be in contrast. Both seemed to be a rather dark shade of gray, which Miku found strange. Rare were the days that the sky above the meadow matched the one above the castle; something was _most definitely _going to happen. The last time something like this happened, she had first heard the screeching of what she knew now to be the dragon that guarded the castle.

Miku sighed and turned to her bedroom.

She walked to her bookshelf and plucked the brown leather-bound book out from its place in the shelf. These actions were not her truly her own; it felt as though some instinct deep inside of her had awakened and had directed her to.

She followed this instinct, however, thinking that it couldn't make her life worse than it possibly was.

Unbeknownst to Miku, the future had a lot planned for her; what it could be described as was up to her, though.

She kept following her natural instinct and flipped to the front of the book and held the ends of the pages, releasing them in a motion that created a sort of animation if you watched the inside of the pages.

In the colorful animation, she saw a tall and lean knight. She knew it was a knight from all of the stories she read about princesses being rescued and kissing the knights that saved them...she had asked Kaito one day what a princess was, and he had explained that it was the daughter of a royal family who was next in line to take the throne...he also told her that she was one.

Miku kept watching the animation. It showed the knight, who seemed to be looking off to the side, look towards her with bright, piercing blue eyes that seemed to be smiling. _Perhaps it would_, she thought,_ if they could see me._

The knight continued to look at her. She lifted the mouth and jaw guard and did smile. Miku saw the smile and instantly loved it. It seemed to radiate warmth and love, even though it was just a drawing in a book.

Miku was captivated by this knight, whoever he was. Miku watched intently as the knight began to take off his helmet.

The knight slowly lifted it off of his head. One lone strand of pink slipped out of his helmet just as he almost had it completely off-

The animation ended and Miku was left on her bed staring at the back of what could be called her most prized possession.

* * *

Later that night, after writing in her enchanted book, Miku had frantically flipped through the book again, _desperately _trying to find even the _faintest _trace of her knight.

_The knight and all images of him were gone._

She roughly slid the book back into its place in the bookshelf and went to bed in her small little cot, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Miku didn't know it, but she _did most certainly _cry in her sleep that night, feeling so much frustration for not being able to see her knight.

Once more unbeknownst to Miku, she would be seeing her knight sooner than she thought...

If the leather-bound book on her shelf could smile, it would have. It was only giving her foresight to what was going to happen tomorrow, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the castle, Luka had made it across the rope bridge, and had now entered the bottom floor of the castle.

The screeching (which was now getting louder, Luka noted with caution) was now accompanied by a thumping noise as well as the creaks and moans of the old rotting wooden floorboards under Luka's well-armored feet.

She came across a door, about twenty feet in height and 15 feet in width. It had a large rusted silver knocker (which was now black with tarnish). Rusted iron chains lay broken around the base of the door. All of the screeching and thumping, Luka noted, seemed to originate from here.

Cautiously, Luka took hold of one of the knockers and pulled.

All of the screeching and thumping stopped, leaving pin-drop silence in its place.

In all of her wide-eyed shock and panic, Luka at least had the sense to draw her sword.

* * *

**a.n. Geez, I can't seem to end a chapter without leaving Luka in a dangerous spot, now can I?**

**Also, I want to thank WenRakkon. If you're curious as to why I'm thanking her/him (read their profile), then read the reviews. And compare.**

**Seriously people, the longer the review the better! I don't even care if it talks about rainbows and ice-cream and has almost nothing to do with my story (though why anyone would review then makes me curious).**

**Review~!**


	3. The Meeting

**a.n. Wow….I didn't expect this to have so many good reviews! **

**Well, let me just tell you, judging from your reviews, I have a lot planned for this story that you all probably didn't expect...**

**And let me just warn you all...Luka isn't _just _a knight. Girls aren't even _supposed _to be knights in her time-period (ugh, a social thing I hate). Try and guess what her occupation really is...I gave you a hint in the last chapter...she was a _great leader,_ wasn't she? And she had to _train in secret because of her position_...**

* * *

Luka stared at the huge purple dragon.

The huge purple dragon stared back.

Both creatures were wondering what they were supposed to do with the other.

_I think it wants to eat me..._Luka thought with remorse.

The dragon stared at Luka. It thought that this being was strange, but it looked like the creator. Now, you must understand that dragons are not very intelligent, especially not this one, so it almost instantly lost those thoughts as soon as they entered its head.

The dragon saw Luka as its master.

Of course, Luka didn't catch on to this train of thought as quickly as she should've, so when the dragon came down to nuzzle into Luka's hand like it always did to its master, Luka _did sincerely think_ it was about to _eat_ her.

So in response, Luka put her sword up in defense, ready to slash at the creature if it came any closer.

And the dragon, being as stupid as it is, didn't register the fact that "Master" was holding a sword out, and got cut on its nose.

The most puzzling thing to Luka, though, was what happened after she slashed down with her sword.

Big, wet splashes of water fell from the dragon's eyes. Luka had to roll and dodge all of them, in fear of being drowned.

_Oh god, the thing's CRYING! This place is going to flood! Unless..._

In that moment, the dragon rolled onto its back and let out long, body-wracking sobs that shook the whole room (maybe even the whole _castle_, Luka thought) and left tremors in the aftershock.

Luka sighed. She walked over to the dragon and petted its flank.

The dragon stopped crying. It looked to Luka. The wound on its nose had stopped bleeding and had already healed somehow.

_Master still has the same strong magic he used to..._The dragon thought as it seemingly smiled and closed its eyes, enjoying being petted.

Luka looked at the dragon and sighed, rubbing its stomach. It began to roll on its back. _Much like a dog..._

"You're kind of pathetic for a dragon, you know that?" The dragon whimpered and rolled onto its stomach. Luka had to run to avoid getting crushed.

The dragon looked at Luka and started coughing. Luka, from her previous knowledge of dragons, knew to avoid its line of fire. Most literally.

After the dragon had coughed out all the fire he needed to (and charred the stone wall, Luka noted grimly), something was left in its place. It was a small leather-bound book with a red-ribbon bookmark. Strangely, it wasn't charred at all.

Luka picked it up. When she did, she felt a pleasant jolt of energy inside her stomach. There were also strange butterflies there, too. If anyone else had felt what Luka felt at that moment, they would place the feeling as nervousness; the pleasant butterflies you feel when you're in love with someone and they don't know yet.

But Luka had never felt any of these feelings; she was once a high place in social standing, and was taught never to show any sort of emotion. Put on what we in modern day would call a poker face, and play everyone around you, even if it was your own family members, like pawns in a chess game.

Luka forced the butterflies in her stomach to quiet down and flipped to the pages the red ribbon was in between. When she opened them, she saw what seemed to be a map with a set of directions to navigate the castle in a neat black-ink cursive scrawl.

Luka took a chance and began to follow them. After all, she was a human, and a homo sapiens' most dominant trait is curiosity.

And Luka was curious to see what was in store for her in that tower, which is where the directions seemed to lead...

* * *

Miku was thinking of committing suicide. Yesterday's omen of the cloudy meadow sky had gotten Miku thinking...what was really the point of living here alone forever with no one to even care? Nobody would really truly notice if she disappeared. No one could really care either, because she was nonexistent to them. Just some distant belief of a person, like god. Someone they'd never truly seen or understood.

_The worlds they're in are too perfect to care about someone like me..._

_Even the knight I saw in the pictures wouldn't care...hell, he wouldn't even KNOW I EXISTED..._

One solitary tear escaped Miku's eye as she gazed out the stone window. She leaned out further, so now her body from the waist up was encased in the swirling winds of the storm outside of her room.

_Strange, _Miku thought. _The meadow seems to be coveted with clouds again today, I wonder if something's going to REALLY happen..._

_It wouldn't matter anyway;_ Miku continued her remorseful train of thought. _I'm leaving today..._

BANG.

Miku, in her shock and awe, almost fell out of the window, but caught herself on the ledge, her back now facing the window. The door had broken, and there stood the knight from the animation in her book.

Speaking of which, the book was in the knight's hands, open to the last journal entry that she had written. The knight was staring at her with the same piercing blue eyes he had in the drawing.

The knight cautiously walked up to her. Miku extended her hand out to retrieve her book. The knight seemed to register that she wanted the book back and shook his head to get out of whatever trance he was in. He cautiously handed her the book.

Their fingers brushed for a second, and even through the glove that Luka was wearing, she could feel the spark of electricity. She felt the familiar butterflies that she first felt when she picked up the book, only amplified by a thousand. Her stomach felt like a mosh-pit to the creatures inside of it.

The second Luka had seen this girl, she had fallen in love.

Of course, Luka didn't know that _at all_. To her, this strange feeling was _completely _unidentified, but she loved it.

The girl she had approached seemed to be locked in a trance, even with her body backed up to the window. _She's dangerously close to the window..._Luka noted with a small frown on her face. She had beautiful long teal hair and a doll-like face to match.

If Luka had to choose one word to describe her, it would be _adorable._ That was really something, since Luka rarely described anything with words that had positive connotation.

If Miku had to pick one word to describe this moment, it would be perfect. She was staring at her savior with awe and happiness. She was so happy that she had finally found the knight from the animation. Or more likely, he had found her.

Miku hadn't known it at the time, but she had also fallen in love with the person who's _piercing_ blue eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul.

Everything could only be described as perfect to the _both _of them.

Well, that was until Miku leaned too far out of the window and plummeted from the highest tower in the castle.

* * *

**a.n. I get this nice warm feeling in my stomach when I write about these two together...**

**Shoot, I left another cliffhanger.**

**HA! YOU ALL NEVER SAW THE DRAGON THING COMING! (Well...I hope you didn't...)**

**This is a FAIRYTALE. And if you haven't noticed, I try _really_ hard to describe everything so that there's no confusion about this magical little world. If Luka slayed the dragon, I would have to describe a blood-and-guts scene. Instead, it would be _way _better if I had the dragon aid them in their quest...**

**Actually, I have a few romance scenes for Miku/Luka that are highly dependent on this creature...**

**And, because of a review I got, expect a few fairies later in the story...(T.L.T.S.I.S. ;D)**

**Review please~!**


	4. Falling Voices

**a.n. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner...school started, and I haven't had time to write at all, and now I do. ****:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to DarkIs4EverLight for favoriting and following this story (I don't know if they're doing that at once or deleted me off of their follow list or maybe their favorites...? Anyway, thank you!). Also a very special thank you to Chinensis' Fan, Greenerin and Hazuki Misaki for following this story, and KateVT09 and Rockets for favoriting it!**

**(Somebody told me last chapter that she _laughed _when Miku fell out of the tower. But then again, I know her, and she laughs at, like, _everything. _Another person was laughing at Miku falling out of the tower; they claim that her _hair dragged her out the window. _Well, my friend, you have a very..._creative_ mind. I laugh every time I read your review. XD)**

**Enjoy chapter 4, people!**

* * *

Miku felt the familiar wind that had surrounded her tower now turn harsh as she was falling. It felt as though icicles were piercing through the fabric of her short turquoise dress, trying to kill her with their cold, cruelly pointed ends.

Luka was in sheer shock when she saw that her princess had fallen. Once she had processed the fact that the person she had just met (Luka refused to admit that loved her, or even _liked_ her for that matter) had fallen out the window, her only thought was to save her from her doomsday.

Of course, Luka was once, as aforementioned, a very high position in social standing. And though all of her moves were supposed to be calculated with the utmost thought and care, Luka was never really that great at doing so. Thus, it resulted in her next action.

Luka jumped out the window.

She could see the princess as a small figure in the distance. _I need to get closer..._

Luka, having studied physics in her years of higher authority, at least thought smartly enough that she knew to angle her body down to cut through the air more quickly.

Once she did, she could see Miku more rapidly and closely than before. Luka reached her hand out to Miku. Miku, sensing that her knight probably wanted to help her, reached out and grasped the hand tightly. Once Luka saw that Miku had grasped her hand, she yanked toward herself and encased Miku in a hug. Luka positioned herself so that she was under Miku and could maybe break her fall.

Luka's last thought as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the hard ground below her was to pray that they both get out of this situation unscathed...

The impact and shock of all of her bones breaking never came.

Luka cautiously opened her eyes one at a time. Like before, she seemed to be suspended in midair, as if time had stopped. Luka noticed Miku, who was still held tightly within her grasp, slowly open her eyes and look up at Luka with bewilderment and confusion.

_So cute..._Luka didn't realize, but she was smiling slightly.

Miku tilted her head and scrunched her nose seeing her knight smile. _Why is he smiling? Is he laughing at me because I fell out the window? _

Miku, thinking of this, frowned. She kept frowning and looked up at her savior.

Luka noticed this frown on her princess' face and thought that she wanted to get out of the hug that she was restraining her in. _But I can't just let her go...she'll fall...I...please let me able to get her down to the ground safely..._

In response, the air that was supporting them seemed to let them go, and they fell at rapid pace towards that ground once more. They both once again braced themselves for the impact, but at the last minute, when they were literally a few feet off of the ground, their fall miraculously slowed down . almost to a complete stop, and the air dropped them gently onto the earth below them.

Luka, being a trained knight, easily caught herself when the winds dropped her on her feet. She gained her balance back almost as soon as she had lost it. Miku, though, being a princess and having been locked up since she was about two, with _no real_ form of physical exercise other than pacing circles around her room and running on the little wooden contraption in the corner of her room (what we in modern civilization would call a treadmill), was not nearly as agile as Luka was, and though she had freed herself earlier of the hug that she and her knight were in, she quickly fell back into it.

Luka, on instinct, had caught and steadied her princess when she had fallen. The hug from earlier was relived once more when Miku caught her balance, but chose to remain in her knight's embrace. _It feels so nice to be hugged..._

Note that neither Luka nor Miku had ever been hugged before. This also tells you just _how harsh_ Luka's life growing up was.

Miku suddenly realized that she hadn't thanked her knight for saving her, not once, but _twice_; and she had also never introduced herself. Heck, she couldn't call this man 'her knight' forever.

Miku broke the embrace, but still held her knight by the arms. Her knight also didn't seem to want to break the embrace; for he had his arms still tightly woven around Miku's waist (when Miku realized this bit of information, her cheeks and the tips of her ears blushed bright crimson).

Miku spoke into the knight's ear in a breathy whisper (one that Luka later found quite sensual, thinking back on the reason she blushed).

"I don't think that I ever caught your name, brave sir."

Luka was about to answer when she realized that Miku had called her sir. _SHE THINKS THAT I'M A MAN?! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I meet someone I actually like, and they think I'm a guy..._

Luka leached herself off Miku in a hurry and stepped a few feet back. She ripped her helmet off and shook her head some, letting her long and thick strands of pink hair cascade off the top of her head from the position they were in to fit in her helmet.

Miku looked at her "brave knight" in shock and awe. _His face looks awfully feminine..._

"I'm actually a girl, and my name is Luka Megurine; chief of the Megurine army and once the Princess of the Megurine Kingdom..." The knight spoke in a low alto voice that was most certainly female. She seemed to be lost in thought at the end of her sentence.

Miku was lost in her own sea of thoughts as well. This woman was a princess? Of the Megurine Kingdom? Didn't Kaito mention that the Megurines being famous mages? Or maybe that was the Masudas...

"I am Miku Hatsune, princess of the Hatsune Kingdom. My elder brother is King Kaito Shion, leader of the Hatsune Kingdom. Is your kingdom allies with mine?" Miku was very hopeful at the end of her sentence.

Luka looked up in shock. "_You're _one of _them?! _My father once went out to consult the leader of the Hatsune Kingdom to establish trading routes! He wrote a letter back saying that things were getting complicated with the leader, King Mikuo Hatsune and his wife, Queen Kaiko Shion! He never returned! Your kingdom brought mine to ruins! That's why I'm here now, dressed in armor and rags with a stupid burlap sack of flour to carry my things instead of the fine silk dresses and crowns that I should've been wearing, talking to diplomats of foreign countries to establish peace like a true noble of the Megurine family!" By the end of her rant, Luka was close to tears. She didn't even realize that she was crying until she felt Miku brush something from her cheeks and was engulfed in a hug once more.

Miku softly patted her back. "Whatever it is that this King Hatsune did to you and your father, I am very sorry. Really. But I don't think that I have anything to do with them. I don't even know who Mikuo Hatsune is, as a matter of fact..." Miku trailed off softly, wondering if she should tell Luka about her confinement to the tower since she was little.

Luka looked at Miku with a rather timid smile gracing her face. "Thank you," she whispered. She then clutched Miku tightly to herself and buried her face into Miku's beautifully long teal hair and inhaled deeply.

Miku was a bit shocked, but quickly responded to the hug. When Luka had inhaled against her hair, Miku's eyes had widened, wondering if Luka was doing what she thought she was doing. _Is she seriously smelling my hair?_

Miku decided that Luka needed supportive company, so she let go of Luka and grabbed her hand, leading her over to a nearby maple tree and sitting down. Luka followed her, partly because she didn't want to let go of Miku's hand, and plopped herself right next to Miku (extremely close to me, Miku noted with a strangely happy feeling inside her stomach). Luka, in her exhaustion, leaned her head on top of Miku's while she wrapped her arms around her.

Luka fell into a blissful sleep, hugging the one who was supposed to be her enemy. _But how can someone so kind and adorable be my enemy? _With that last thought, Luka was completely unconscious, smiling in her sleep.

Miku, who had heard deep and even breathing resonating slightly above her, thought that Luka was asleep. She slowly took Luka's head off of hers and leaned it onto her shoulder, never once removing Luka's arms from their position tightly woven around her torso. Before Miku decided to sleep as well, she leaned her head up to Luka's and kissed Luka's cheek softly. As she did so, she blushed heavily.

Right before she drifted into her unconscious state, she whispered into Luka's ear, "I will never be your enemy, even if you want me to be." Finally, Miku fell into the clutches of sleep, tightly held in Luka's arms.

Deep in her sleep, Luka dreamt that Miku had kissed her cheek and smiled.

* * *

**a.n. Well! She finally knows that Luka's a girl! Miku's dense; even after Luka takes off her helmet, she still thinks that she's a guy...**

**Review! Feedback is most important! If I don't get enough feedback, I'm not really driven to update...**

**I'm glad that you guys reviewed enough last chapter to get this story up to 7 reviews per chapter! It's awesome!**

**Review and I'll update. How's that sound? :)**


	5. The Figure on Ice

**a.n. I got thirty-one reviews! And the thirtieth one was Mei Mei Chan (I think)!**

**And just a brief shout-out to WenRakkoon; I read her review three times over, and I laughed every single time! Dang, that was hilarious...**

**And that, folks, is what really drove me to update...**

**Onto the story, people!**

* * *

As Luka slept, she had a strange dream. In her dream, she saw a silhouetted figure dancing gracefully on ice. The figure twirled and spun across the slick surface and jumped occasionally, always landing perfectly on her feet, the pale blue snow around her making her seem even more mysterious. Luka guessed that it must have been about dusk, if not a little later, for the sky seemed to have a subtle pastel yellow and blue mix painted across its cloud-less face.

The girl kept twirling and twirling for what seemed like an eternity to Luka, as the sky had gotten considerably darker with the later hours; it was now a dark navy color. Now the moon cast a shallow glow across the face of the frozen lake upon which she was dancing, making her seem like more of an allusion.

The girl seemed to finally notice Luka in her shock and awe, and calmly skated towards her like an angel. She still remained faceless, and her blue hooded fur jacket covered up most of her hair. From the angle Luka saw her, the moon cast jagged shadows across her face in an almost dangerous way, but Luka wasn't scared. There was a little voice inside of her telling her that this person was not an enemy, but a very, _very_ close companion. The girl extended her pale alabaster-like hand for Luka to take. Luka, in response, reached out. Just as she was about to take it, the ground shook. The girl quickly withdrew her hand from Luka and shook her head. She still remained faceless, but a few strands of teal hair escaped the hood of her jacket.

Something ticked inside of Luka, and she screamed out, trying to reach the image of the girl that was now fleeting fast before her.

* * *

Luka jumped up quickly, her blue eyes wide with fear. Miku, who was shaking her awake, nearly missed being hit by Luka's sudden move. She giggled before waving her hand in front of Luka's face. Luka herself was panting and still in shock from her dream. Seeing this, Miku's giggling ceased.

"Luka, are you alright? You look a bit pale, and you seemed to be struggling in your sleep, so I thought that I should wake you or something-"

Miku was cut off by a bone-crushing hug from Luka, who was gripping her with all of the full-fledged shock and emotion the dream had on her.

"You're okay." Luka sighed as she said this in relief.

"Yeah...say, did you have a bad dream?" Miku's tone was slightly teasing, though concerned.

Luka, realizing that Miku may have been teasing her, decided to tease her back. "No, in fact, you were in it..."

At hearing this, all lingering traces of Miku's teasing before had very quickly vanished, only to be replaced by embarrassment, which displayed itself on her cheeks in a prominent red hue. "W-what?"

Finding her stuttering funny, Luka continued to tease her. "Yeah, and you were sitting on my lap, like this~" Luka pulled Miku close to her and sat her down on her lap, encasing the smaller girl's form within her arms so she had no chance of escaping. Luka discreetly snuck a glance at her companion's face, which was beet-red by now. Miku had struggled at first, but now she had simply abandoned the task and sat quietly whilst blushing madly in Luka's lap.

Luka and Miku stayed like this for a little bit, simply enjoying the sunrise in front of them. The sky was dotted with large puffy cumulous clouds, which blocked out most of the sun. The prairie seemed similarly welcoming, as the grasses seemed to dance in the breeze. The blue and purple mountains in the distance seemed to bring the whole setting together, making it a picturesque moment.

Miku eventually got out of Luka's lap and sat, leaning against the large sakura tree behind them. "Hey, what should we do now that I'm out of the castle? I can't just live here forever, and you can't either. It gets really boring here anyway." Miku grumbled.

Luka laughed. "I know. There's not really much to do here anyway; I should know. I've had to go through practically every chamber in the whole castle just to get to your room. I found some pretty interesting things along the way, too, but my knapsack's in your room..."

Suddenly, something flew out of the window that they fell out of the day before. It landed in Luka's lap with a thud. Luka stared. "My knapsack..."

Miku turned to Luka with a pleasant smile. "Oh, yeah, didn't you figure out before? The castle's enchanted! It'll help you if it likes you, but if it doesn't, then it can literally kill you."

Luka thought for a minute on her past experiences here. _Hmm...That might be why the dragon didn't try and hurt me...maybe the moat is included as well in the enchantment!_

"Hey, is the moat considered part of the castle?" Luka turned to Miku with a questioning gaze.

It was Miku's turn to ponder. "I would think so. In fact, everything past the green meadows would be in the castle's power."

Luka smiled. "Well, do you want to see what I got or not?"

Miku's face took on the expression of a child who had just received a new toy. "Yes! I would love to!"

Luka smiled and began sieving through her knapsack. _Wow, the castle gave me a new knapsack as well! It's more like shoulder bag now, and it actually has compartments for things! _Luka noted as she briefly examined her new leather satchel.

Miku's voice reminded her of the reason she was looking through it in the first place. "Hey, can I see?"

Luka turned in slight surprise. "Uh, yeah, sure. I was just looking at it because this is a new satchel; I didn't come to the castle with one like this. The castle really helped me...the satchel even has coins and food, along with sharpening stones for my knives and sword!"

Miku smiled returned. "That's great and all Luka, but can I see what you found now?" Miku widened her innocent teal doe eyes, her eyebrows curving up, making her seem cute.

Luka resisted the urge to squeeze the girl to death in a hug. "Sure..." Luka replied, blushing and slightly disheveled.

She searched through the bag, pulling out a few books and baubles she had found out and about. After she was done, what lay in front of her consisted of one black-hilted gold dagger, three books on potions and spells, one book on the art of weapons mastery and another on beasts and creatures of the forest, one heart-shaped rose-gold locket, and a strange artifact that seemed to resemble a whistle.

The golden necklace caught Miku's attention first. "What's that?" She smiled, reaching out to touch the object that had piqued her interest.

Luka picked it up and placed it delicately within Miku's hand. "I found this in what looked like a throne room. It was in a box sitting on one of the thrones; the smallest one, which looked like it might have been meant for a princess or so. Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Miku, who had been staring excitedly listening to the story, nodded joyfully, her expression vivacious. "Yes please!" She moved so the Luka could put the necklace on easily.

Once the clasp had firmly stuck in place, Miku began looking through the items that Luka had found. The whistle caught her eye. "Luka, what's this?'

Luka turned to see what exactly Miku might've been holding in her hand. "That's funny; I don't particularly remember picking up _that_."

Miku tugged at Luka's hand. "Look, on the front there's and inscription of a dragon or something!" Miku showed it to Luka and then brought it close to her face.

The dragon seemed to briefly glow red.

Images began to flash in Miku's mind at a lightning fast pace. A scene of a man with pink hair and a glowing sphere in is hand fighting against a man with teal hair. A whole castle engulfed in blue flame. Towers collapsing, people screaming. Children running with mothers and fathers defending and clearing their paths. The flickering images paused for a moment, showing the pink and teal haired men once again. Though this time, there was a small child in the pink-haired man's arms. His lips moved, but no sound could be heard to Miku. Suddenly, in a blinding flash of white light, the man and the baby both disappeared, along with the flames.

All that was left was the teal-haired man on his knees, in a deserted once-great stone palace.

The images ended there.

Miku gasped in shock, coming back down to reality.

Luka grabbed the whistle from her hands. "Want to see what happens when we blow it?"

Miku shrugged off her shock, thinking that the images were irrelevant to any event in her life. "Yeah, and I wonder what the inscription means..."

When Luka blew in to it, no sound could be heard. They both looked questioningly at the whistle. Luka blew into it three more times, with still no avail.

"I think it might be broken-" Luka was cut off with a loud rumbling from the inside of the castle. The rumbling grew louder and louder, until out came the purple dragon Luka had encountered, breaking through the stone wall.

The dragon flapped its great purple wings, creating a huge rippling breeze. It flew around the meadow until it spotted Luka. It then flew back down to earth and stopped in front of her.

Miku stared with awe. "You think maybe we could ride it?"

Luka's shocked expression gave way to an ear-splitting grin. "Well, we'll never know unless we try!" With that, Luka climbed onto the back of the dragon, Miku following shortly after.

They sat atop the dragon, which somehow already had a saddle and reigns for Luka to hold on to. "YA!" Luka flicked the reigns, and the dragon soared up into the air, with Miku screaming and holding onto Luka for dear life.

* * *

**a.n. WELL! Things are going to be a lot more light-hearted and fast paced after this! They're actually going to meet some other humans now, isn't that nice! I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I'm sure you all are ready for the plot to pick up as well. **

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be awesome!**


	6. The Snow Fairy

**a.n. Yup, I'm alive! So I checked my stories and realized that this one wasn't as crappy as I thought it was, so I reread the last chapter and decided to write another one!**

**Long time since I updated...**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Recap

_So basically, Luka gets her bag back, now stocked with food and water. She shows Miku all of the bells and whistles (no pun intended) she found within the castle as she explored. She finds a strange whistle with a dragon inscription, so she blows on it a bunch of times and out of the castle bursts the purple dragon from earlier._

_They happen to be riding that dragon now._

* * *

The wind rushed by them so fast that it felt as if somebody was snatching the breath right from their noses. Luka loved this feeling; she had grown up with the privilege of being an equestrian, so the feeling of the wind as she cut through it was almost nostalgic to Luka. The only difference between this and horse-back riding was that when you rode a horse, they were a lot smaller and didn't have to cough out fire.

That, and the fact that you could actually breathe properly when you rode a horse, rather than trying to suck in air in large quantities through your mouth (though this didn't seem to bother Luka half as much as it bothered the passenger behind her).

Miku wasn't fairing very well on the back of the dragon. She was clutching on to Luka in true fear. Riding a dragon, she concluded with finality, was one of the most dangerous feats possible. She could feel the rhythmic flapping of the dragon's wings, each more threatening than the last, in possible hopes to throw her off. The ground below her seemed like a small fleeting mirage, the numerous shades of grass-green blurring together in jumbled mess. Her heart was racing within her chest, every neuron in her head telling her to scream.

Nonetheless, Miku being as reserved and unaccustomed to this feeling as she was, resorted to a much more _reasonable_ solution (at least, it was in _her _opinion). She screeched in terror at Luka to slow down.

"LUKA! STOP! I'M GOING TO DIE IF THINGS KEEP PROGRESSING THIS WAY!" Miku let out an over-exaggerated scream right beside Luka's ear.

Luckily for Luka, the wind snatched away the sound before the full decibel level could be heard. Though, due to Miku's closeness (Luka realized this with a blush), she could still hear her just fine.

She pulled on the reigns within the palms of her hand in attempt to slow the creature down; her efforts weren't fruitless, as the dragon slowed down considerably.

The fields below and now turned into a slow animation rather than the garbled mess it was before, the wind now much more pleasant.

Luka was intently flying towards the shadowy figures of the mountains in the distance. The path she had come from was clearly cut, a clean path of earth that was quite traceable amidst the tall grasses beside it.

The pace they were going at was quite comforting, so much that Luka felt a weight slumping forward and onto her back. She involuntarily smiled, remembering that they had gotten half a night's sleep that morning.

Luckily, the dragon's back was wide enough for her to move. Pulling the reigns harder, the dragon slowed considerably; Luka took this opportunity to maneuver her so that Miku was now comfortably resting within her arms.

"Sleep well, princess. Things are going to begin to become more...interesting, to say the least. Our journey to find your family and mine is just beginning." Luka whispered fondly into her beloved's ear as she flicked the reigns to quicken the pace.

The dragon soared above the clouds, as if it realized that now, the one conscience passenger didn't have problems with altitude or speed.

_Good thing too,_ Luka thought with a satisfied sigh. _The time of day seems to be approaching sunset..._

Luka leaned forward in the wind, pushing her negative thoughts to the depths of her mind.

Onward they rode, Luka, Miku, and the dragon now a small shadow splayed against the sun.

* * *

Night had definitely fallen; Luka was currently trying to figure out how to land on the snowy mountain below her, flying circles around and around a single spot. Miku had not yet woken up and lay slumped against her, making it a little more taxing on Luka to try and figure out how to land.

The dragon himself wasn't helping much, as now when Luka tried to guide it downwards by the reigns, it would simply ignore her and keep flying.

_Almost as if it doesn't want to land here..._

In a bout of frustration, Luke let go of the reigns completely. "Fine! If you don't want to land here, then pick a spot! I have to set up camp, and it's already dark!" She huffed, holding onto Miku as well as the saddle to keep them upright.

As if the dragon was looking to hear these exact words, it ducked out of its continual loop of circles and headed further into the mountains, dodging the ever-green trees as it hurtled at the speed of a bullet towards them.

After a few more minutes of fancy flying, the dragon abruptly stopped in a clearing near a frozen lake, dotted with only a few trees that seemed to enclose and protect it.

_Just like my dream..._

Luka began to fear that their time here might culminate into what she saw in her dream; the figure she saw twirling on the ice was presumably Miku, which meant that this may be the last of the time they had together.

Luka stared at their surroundings before turning in an accusatory fashion towards the dragon. "Of all places to go, why did you pick _here?!"_

She heard faint giggles in the background, interrupting her train of thought. Luka turned, the sight before her eyes making her breath catch within her throat.

_I thought they were only myths..._

In front of Luka stood three tiny fairies, all of them like miniature goddesses; perfect dainty little faces that complimented their delicate frames, accompanied with long flowing hair.

Upon seeing Luka's staring, they transformed into their human sizes, walking towards Luka with grace and elegance. With each slow step, they came closer to Luka, but Luka's instincts gave her a foreboding warning.

_Something seems off about them...something's just not right..._

Finally, they stopped literally inches away from her. The one in the front with short black hair (who Luka assumed was their leader) stepped even closer to Luka, her face almost too close for comfort. When she began to speak, her voice gave the allusion of being sweet and slightly alluring.

"Hello, Megurine Luka~" She began in a soft voice. "I'm Yuki, Queen of the Snow Fairies. I see you happened to have stumbled across our little dwelling. I hope you enjoy your stay here!" With that, she pulled Luka down to try and kiss her.

Miku chose that very moment to drift back into consciousness.

* * *

**a.n. And another cliff-hanger...I don't think I can find any other logical way to end a chapter. **

**Like I warned you all, things are going to get loads more interesting. Sorry I had to make the fairies a little bit evil...not all of them are like that, just a few...**

**I have to thank a few people before I wrap this up...Thank you DeathThePanda and Gray Voice for just generally being there (that in itself means a lot to me). Along with Dolce Pianissimo; all of your support was really endearing and encouraging, thank you.**

**Ah, review if you've got anything to say about the chapter or just in general.**

**Feedback's a gracious gift. Truly.**


End file.
